This invention relates to air movers. More specifically, this invention relates to an assembly and method for retaining an air mover within an enclosure.
Air movers such as fan modules are often used in electronic assemblies to provide cooling and to dissipate the heat generated by components of the electronic assemblies. Fasteners are frequently utilized to achieve component alignment in such modules, and also to secure the components in place. The various hardware and torquing requirements associated with many fasteners add significantly to the time and costs associated with assembling fan modules.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved air mover assemblies that can be provided at reduced costs with reduced labor by reducing or eliminating the need for fasteners.
According to one aspect, this invention provides an air mover assembly including at least one air mover and enclosure portions together defining a space to accommodate one or more air movers. Each of the enclosure portions has an engagement surface, and the engagement surfaces of the respective enclosure portions are configured for interengagement with one another to resist separation of the enclosure portions without the use of fasteners.
According to another aspect, this invention provides an air mover assembly including at least one air mover and enclosure portions together defining a space to accommodate one or more air movers. Each of the enclosure portions has an engagement surface, and the engagement surfaces of the respective enclosure portions are configured for interengagement with one another to resist separation of the enclosure portions. The engagement surface of one of the enclosure portions is provided by a detent formed on an extension, and the engagement surface of another one of the enclosure portions is defined by a recess formed in that other enclosure portion, whereby the detent is configured to extend at least partially into the recess.
According to yet another aspect, this invention also provides a method for enclosing an air mover without the use of fasteners. The air mover is first interposed between enclosure portions. An engagement surface of one enclosure portion is then interengaged with an engagement surface of a second enclosure portion, thereby resisting separation of the enclosure portions, and thereby eliminating the use of fasteners to interengage the enclosure portions.
According to still another aspect, this invention also provides a method for enclosing an air mover. The air mover is first interposed between enclosure portions. An extension of one enclosure portion is then positioned adjacent a recess formed in a second enclosure portion. A detent on the extension of the one enclosure portion is inserted within the recess of the second enclosure portion. An engagement surface of the detent of the extension of the one enclosure portion is then interengaged with an engagement surface of the recess in the second enclosure portion, thereby resisting separation of the enclosure portions.